


Crave

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan knows – he's always known – that at some point, Yixing's cum down his throat will not be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second wave of [](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/profile)[fanxing_ohboy](http://fanxing-ohboy.livejournal.com/) :) (Please do read the rest of the entries and don't forget to leave comments for the authors to read:>) I wanted this to be super dirty since you want Yifan to be begging for Yixing’s knot but I’m a sappy fuck and this is what happened.This is my first and probably my last abo fic ever. >< Hope you still like it, prompter. :p Thank you mon amour for reading through this :)

  
His body feels like it's made of fire itself, covered by a hundred needles pricking his skin, his limbs stinging in pain and his cock leaking with copious amounts of precum. This is not how Yifan saw his Monday starting.  


There were signs days before that his heat will arrive soon: headache, fever, abdominal cramps, muscle spasms, that all eventually led to fatigue. And he was hoping that by the time it actually arrives, he would have his suppressants and go about his day like it is just any other.

Unfortunately for him, his supplier’s stocks are stranded out on sea due to a typhoon, rendering him weak to his heat. It is worse now considering the fact that he has been suppressing them for a long time. Yifan feels like the impact of this heat is expanded tenfold because of the accumulated ones adding up to it.

His pre-heat had been bearable, although he had to stay away from his boyfriend in the days leading up to the main thing, giving the excuse that he has to study for his upcoming exams. But it doesn’t mean he isn’t all that he is thinking about. And that proves to be true, even until now, as his mind supplies him images of Yixing and the endless possibilities.

Yifan knows – he's always known – that at some point, Yixing's cum down his throat will not be enough. That's why it doesn't surprise him when his heat makes him curl up in a ball and think of Yixing's dick up his ass; his knot growing and swelling to a degree that it can both hurt and pleasure.

If you look at them, you'd think that Yifan is the alpha with his tall stature and cold nature. Not Yixing, the petite, easy-going boy who wants nothing but to dive into his plushy-filled bed.

They have been dating for a while now, six months, turning seven in three days. And Yifan couldn’t be any happier and he hopes Yixing feels the same. He had thought it would be hard for him to find someone who will accept him, bare bones and all. He was extremely tall and robust for an omega but Yixing, sweet, gentle, Yixing liked him for all his behemoth height and weight.

They have been careful throughout the six months they were together. They didn’t even start giving each other handjobs until they went past two months. And Yifan wasn’t oblivious of the fact that Yixing was lost, not knowing how to take Yifan when the elder himself was bigger and more like the person who should be on top. But they take it slow, moving from kissing to handjobs to blowjobs. However, that seems to be proving lacking now, not enough, as Yifan thinks of Yixing’s cock lodged up his ass, filling him up with his seminal fluid and possibly impregnating Yifan.

Maybe it’s the heat, maybe it is really just what Yifan wants, his subconscious talking as his weak makes him weak; to be filled with Yixing’s fluids, for his boyfriend to breed him and for him to carry his pups.

Yifan shakes his head, reasoning that it is not the time to think of such thoughts, even if it is his body’s doing and not his own. He reaches for his cellphone to check the time and he is very late for his Biochemistry class but all he can do is shut his eyes tight and bear the pain.

When he closes his eyes, he sees nothing but Yixing and he can hear himself call out to him: _Mate, mate, mate._ His hands twist on the bed sheets that are already soaked in his sweat despite the air-conditioning already set at its lowest temperature.

His hand blindly reaches for his cellphone again, this time to dial Yixing’s number. He knows there is nobody else who can help him but his boyfriend and he blames himself for his own body’s reaction to his heat. He just hopes that Yixing will be kind enough not to reject him.

The phone keeps ringing but there is no answer. Yifan deduces that Yixing is already in class and cannot answer his calls right away.

“Curse you.” Yifan weakly punches his stomach as he tightens his grip on his cellphone. In his weak state, he manages to send a message to Yixing.

  


To: â¤~Xingxing~â¤

_pls come as fast you can_  
  


And all he can do now is wait.

~=~

Yixing checks his cellphone like he would normally do after a class is dismissed. He is surprised when he sees three missed calls and a message from Yifan. He was about to enter the shower room when he opens the message. The alpha pivots his body completely to take the other direction, away from the dance studio and straight to Yifan’s arms.

As he zigzags his way through the hallway, trying his best not to topple anyone over or step on someone’s foot, he manages to give Yifan a shout.

 _Please, please, please, pick up, pick up._ Yixing chants in his head as he hears the ringing, continuous and monotonous.

 _“Hello?”_ Yifan answers, finally, but his voice is weak and trembling that it does nothing but make Yixing speed up even more despite his exhausted limbs from dance practice.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Yixing’s voice is frantic, worry laced in his stuttering voice as he keeps up with his marathon to Yifan’s place.

 _“My,”_ Yifan pauses, a little whimper escaping his lips and although he already has a vague idea what the elder wanted to say, Yixing still wants it to come from him as a confirmation, _“heat.”_ The omega manages to breathe out the word, still shaky from whatever pain he is feeling at the moment.

Yixing feels like an incompetent boyfriend, not knowing that the omega’s dreaded part of the cycle has come. The younger knows that Yifan has been taking suppressants even if the elder doesn’t explicitly say it. He meant to ask Yifan to stop taking the drug and offer to help him through his heat, as they are in a relationship, and he feels somehow responsible in taking care of him. And now is his chance to prove that he is capable of taking care of Yifan despite their physical differences.

“I’ll be there, baby, just hold on.” Yixing assures Yifan as he reaches the gates of their university, sprinting even faster to the direction of Yifan’s apartment, two blocks away.

“Do you need anything?” Yixing asks as he spots a convenience store on his way, slowing down for a bit if ever he needs to go inside.

 _“Just you.”_ Yifan’s voice is low and if the phone wasn’t pressed to Yixing’s ear he wouldn’t have heard it and the need creeping at the edge of the elder’s voice. The request becomes his fuel as he takes the last bend to Yifan’s street.

Yixing doesn’t wait for the elevator to take him to the third floor, he jogs his way up and retrieves his own keys that Yifan has given him months prior. When he opens the door and enters, he instantly freezes, the temperature in the room is glacial. He should have known, Yifan must feel extremely warm during these times. So he wraps his arms around himself and walks to his boyfriend’s room.

He stops in front of the door, hands tightening around the knob before releasing it. Yixing feels his heart hammering against his chest and he knows it is not because of the run he had to do to get to where he is now. It is because he is nervous, as much as he wants to help Yifan through his heat, he can’t help but admit that he doesn’t know what to do. All of his previous relationships were with omega females and Yifan is his first male partner. He becomes frantic because he has never done this before with anyone, he wants his mate to be the first but every sign tells him that it’s Yifan cause the omega is the only one who can make him feel a certain way; something even himself cannot explain in words.  


In the middle of his panic, he freezes.

All reasoning leaves him when the sickeningly sweet scent of Yifan tickles his nose, his instincts kick in and he starts growing hard in his trousers.

 _“Yixing?”_ He hears Yifan call out to him from the other side of the room and he can’t do anything but open the door with one word in his mind:

_Mate._

~=~

Yixing is finally there, wearing his usuals, a tank top cut so low it leaves so little to the imagination and his dark skinny jeans wrapped snug around his package. There is sweat all over his body, a mixture of his practice perspiration and the product of the run he had to take from the dance department’s building to Yifan’s flat.

Yifan drools.

The omega has to restrain himself as best he can in fear of jumping his boyfriend and impaling himself with the younger’s cock. He can see Yixing’s eyes quivering, a sign of nervousness. The younger slowly sits at the edge of his bed, beside his extremely warm body and Yixing’s scent is doing nothing but excite him even more, make him need the younger even more.

 _“Yixing,”_ he whimpers, the alpha’s scent oozing and flooding the room, mixing with his own. The younger brushes his bangs away, pushing them up to his forehead where he places his hand to check his temperature. Yifan is scalding hot and if not for the surrounding temperature Yixing would have retracted his hand right away.

Yifan moans at his touch and Yixing has to fight the groan that is threatening to counter the pleasured sound made by the omega.

“Baby,” Yixing leans down, hoping a kiss will somehow calm the omega down. He can see how restless he is, restraining himself from touching Yixing without the alpha’s permission.

It is proving to be a mistake.

The kiss only pushes Yixing to do more and want to make Yifan’s pain go away in a way he isn’t sure he can do with confidence. His tongue delves into the warm cavern of Yifan’s mouth when their lips brushing and molding with each other is not enough anymore. He swallows all of Yifan’s moans, touches him in places he knows the omega likes and reassuring him that he’ll be there. He parts from the kiss and Yifan’s lips follow his blindly, allowing for a small peck before pulling away again, the elder whining at the loss of contact. He starts peppering kisses all over the omega’s face before allowing his lips to linger on the elder’s forehead.

 _“Yixing, please,”_ Yifan’s voice pierces through the quiet morning, _“please, I need you.”_ Yixing’s suppressed groan is released as his cock twitches inside his pants. The elder is nearly in tears, in pain as he sees Yixing right before him but not doing anything to relieve him.

 _“Please, Yixing,”_ Yifan tries again, hands balled in fists as he awaits for the younger’s permission.  


“What do you need baby?” Yixing asks, lips still on Yifan’s forehead as his hand caresses the elder’s back.

Yifan pulls away and makes eye contact with Yixing, determined and needy as he says: _“Your knot.”_

A low rumble reverberates through Yixing’s chest and he needed to use all of his control to not take his boyfriend right then and there. Yifan has never been so explicit with him, preferring to show it with his actions but seeing as he can barely move a muscle without trembling, his slurred words should be enough. Indeed they are, as Yixing feels his cock hardening with just the sound of his voice.

 _“Yixing, please, knot,”_ the alpha can see Yifan’s hands clenching onto the sheets in desperation, _“knot me.”_

“Fuck.”

Yixing has never been with someone going through heat before and all the knowledge he has about it are from lectures and textbooks. So he was quite surprised when Yifan came just with his tongue stimulating the omega’s nipples, especially when he hasn’t even touched the elder’s erection.

 _“Yi–Yixing…Xing…”_ Yifan writhes on the bed as Yixing pulls away to remove his own clothes. The omega’s warmth is too intense that it radiates to him as well.

“I’m here, baby.” He reaches for Yifan’s hand before placing it on his cheek. Yixing knows there is a huge risk of his boyfriend having heat sickness if he prolongs it any further. But at the same time, he doesn’t want Yifan to think that he was just there to fuck him. He wants to show the elder that he will be there and at his disposal for any need he has, be it physical or mental.

 _“Xing, please, knot,”_ Yixing seals his lips with Yifan’s as his hand slides down the omega’s thighs.

However much he wants to take it slow, Yifan’s needs, whatever they may be, will always come first.

Yixing lets his finger graze the omega’s entrance, already wet with his slick pouring down and enticing the alpha with its scent. The younger’s nose flares out and inhales as much of the scent as he can in one go, a growl making his chest vibrate with want. His own pheromones flood the room as well as his arousal grows tenfold when he feels the slick leak from Yifan’s hole.

 _“I’m ready, Xing, please.”_ Yixing closes his eyes and counts to ten but Yifan’s imploring eyes and grabby hands are not helping him control himself and his own needs.

“Not yet, baby.” Yifan whines at Yixing’s words as the alpha coats his finger with the slick leaking from the omega’s hole. “Patience, baby. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The omega is subservient, he has to be, as the alpha’s scent overpowers and weakens him but somehow he manages to pluck the courage to complain. He blames it all on the imbalance in his hormones due to his heat and he hopes that Yixing doesn’t view it as insolence.

 _“But–”_ Yifan’s protest gets cut off when Yixing prods and pushes a finger into his hole. A sigh of contentment leaves his lips as Yixing starts thrusting in and out into the hole, the entrance accommodating to his digit and not resisting. He would have expected pain but there is nothing but pleasure on Yifan’s face as he slides another finger into the elder’s entrance. This one causes a slight jolt but the omega instantly relaxes when Yixing’s kisses the skin of his stomach, spreading kisses there like he normally would after giving the omega a blowjob.

 _“Xing…”_ Yifan breathes his name out as a hand threads through his hair and clutches at his slightly curly mop, another finger added to the previous two. Yixing frees his hair from Yifan’s hold and intertwines their hands as he continues to fuck the elder with his fingers.

 _“Yixing, please, please…knot…knot me…inside…inside me…your knot please…”_ The omega’s voice is hoarse from all his moaning and screaming due to Yixing’s ministrations but he still managed to say those words laced with lust. And with it his scent lingers under Yixing’s nose.

The alpha wastes no time and spreads Yifan’s legs as wide as they can go. He marvels at the elder’s slick covered entrance too long that the omega whimpers and has to pull at the alpha’s hands to get his attention.

“Sorry, baby,” Yixing murmurs when he leans back down and aligns his cock to Yifan’s entrance, “you’re just _so fucking hot.”_ His sentence is broken in the middle by a groan as the head of his cock breaches the outer rim of the omega’s hole. And Yifan keens; his mouth hangs open through the rest of the slide in, praises for his boyfriend’s length die in his throat in favor of giving out a long drawn out moan.

 _“So hot.”_ Yixing repeats once he has bottomed out, his nose nuzzling the omega’s jugular where his pulse is crazily beating and his scent more prominent.

 _“Baby.”_ The alpha groans as Yifan clenches around him, his cock wrapped around the wet warmth of the omega’s insides.

 _“Alpha, please,”_ Yifan begs, his head digging into the pillow as he cranes his neck to the side exposing the pale white column, a sign of submission. Yixing belatedly realized that he has filled the room with his scent, so much so that the only reason he can smell Yifan’s is because he is directly in contact with the omega’s skin. Nonetheless, his eyes flash a deep shade of amber at the sight of Yifan submitting, a normal reaction. He barely gains control over his instincts and focuses on more important matters, like Yifan’s needs.

Without haste and more with leisure, to prevent Yifan from incurring pain, Yixing pulls out slowly before sliding back in with the same speed. He starts with shallow thrusts until Yifan’s facial expression change from ones of pain to pleasure. There is still a mask of discomfort there but it is slowly being shed in favor of a variety of erotic expressions he has never seen Yifan wear before. Yixing’s tongue becomes loose and he can’t stop the words of praise and possession for the omega escaping from his lips.

_“It feels so good to be inside you, baby.”_

_“Only I get to do this to you.”_

_“Baby, you’re so beautiful.”_

_“Alpha. Owns. You.”_

His sentences are interspersed with groans and grunts as he rocks his hips against Yifan’s, his pace slowly speeding up along with the way the omega chants his name.

“Does it feel good, Yifan?” Yixing stutters as he leans his whole body forward, arms beside Yifan’s head to support him as he rams his cock inside the elder. He can even feel the omega’s thighs quivering as they slowly close in around Yixing’s waist, to pull him closer.

 _“Good.”_ Yifan moans in reply. “Sooo good. More, more, p–please.”

“More what, baby?” Yixing’s teasing manner is doing nothing but rile the omega up, as if his needy behavior caused by his heat is not enough.

 _“Go deeper. Deep–er.”_ Yifan claws at Yixing’s biceps, nails digging on his milky skin, leaving red crescents to be covered by another as the omega pleads with every thrust.

 _“Ah! There!”_ Yifan exclaims followed by a few expletives as the tip of Yixing’s cock rubs his prostate in a delicious way. The alpha follows, keeping his angle to keep pounding on the bundle of nerves, wanting nothing but to sate his boyfriend’s needs _._

_“Knot deep. Cum there. Deep. Breed–Breed me.”_

The omega’s words seem to only fuel Yixing more, his thrusts becoming harsher and deeper as he feels a familiar coil twisting in his gut, his knot slowly forming at the base of his cock.

“Breed, you say?” He whispers tantalizingly against Yifan’s ear and the elder whimpers and nods frantically, incapable of words now that he can feel Yixing’s knot catching at the rim of his opening.

 _“Please, alpha.”_ And Yixing plunges in as deep as he can go, his knot growing exponentially with every word that leaves Yifan’s mouth, _“Please, Yixing.”_

Yixing’s hand reaches down to Yifan’s cock, red and swollen, begging for release. He strokes the neglected member in time with the movement of his hips. The alpha thrusts until he can’t move anymore, his knot locking him into place inside Yifan’s ass. His hands don’t stop their movement though as he hears Yifan’s moans fill the air, pleading him to flick his wrist faster and faster. He attaches his nose to the crook of the omega’s neck. The sweet scent that only comes from Yifan allows him to come undone, the shallow movements that he is allowed pushes him even more to release deep inside the omega.

He has never felt like this before and maybe he won’t ever feel like this with anybody else but Yifan; the strong urge to claim and to care appearing at the same time. The warm tingly feeling spreading across his body that he is sure is out of love for the omega, of the fact that they are in union in that moment in time in a level that they wouldn’t be somebody else.  


Yixing whispers Yifan’s name like a prayer as he feels his cum flood the cavity surrounding him. He lightly nibbles on the elder’s neck as his hands pump the elder to his own orgasm.

Yifan feels Yixing everywhere, in every inch of his body. The alpha’s skin against his, Yixing’s hand moving with great speed around his cock, the alpha’s voice showing great appreciation for him, those plump lips adoring his face and the alpha’s cum filling him up to the brim, his knot–as he expected–swollen and catching at his opening, exciting his nerves.

Then he cums with a stuttered scream of Yixing’s name, back arching away from the mattress, hands clenching on to the alpha’s arm and the pillow beneath him, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Yifan convulses in the alpha’s hold, shooting pearly white fluid to his chin, chest and stomach as Yixing strokes the last of his cum, emptying him with his hands.

Yixing finally slumps over in exhaustion, his chest meeting Yifan’s, not minding the wet surface with the mixture of the elder’s sweat and cum. His hands find Yifan’s as he rests his head on the elder’s shoulder. He reckons his knot will take quite some time to shrink back to its original size so he makes himself comfortable on the omega’s chest, kissing parts of Yifan’s body that his lips can reach.  
“Thank you, Yixing.” Yifan murmurs against his hair, shy and quiet, as if he isn’t sure if that is the right thing to say. Yixing shifts, careful not to move his lower half too much so it wouldn’t cause pain to Yifan.

Yixing pushes the elder’s bangs that’s sticking to his forehead then he cards his fingers through Yifan’s hair, damp with the omega’s sweat. He looks at him fondly, even with his eyes closing in fatigue and his skin still flushed from their previous activity, Yifan still looks as gorgeous as when he is well-dressed; unfairly taking Yixing’s breath away without even trying.

The alpha’s eyes land on the hickey he left behind just below Yifan’s jugular vein. In the middle of his knot forming inside Yifan, thoughts of claiming the omega suddenly popped into his mind. But he was stronger than it, not wanting this to be his sole decision but theirs. Maybe now is not yet the right time, it is their first and there will be more chances in the future.

For now, he’ll be content with the fact that he can already smell his pinewood scent mixing with Yifan’s soft lavender. This should last for days even without contact for the following week and that should be enough to keep unwanted rivals away.

“No baby,” Yixing smiles softly, hands cupping Yifan’s face as he swipes what little sweat his thumbs can wipe away from apple of the omega’s cheeks before leaning down a little to give him a chaste kiss, _“thank you.”_  



End file.
